MUP ON!
by Baekkaepsong
Summary: FF Chankai untuk event "Chankai Forever Love" CHAPTER 2 OUT! CHAPTER 2 IS THE FINAL. HAPPY READING GUYS :)
1. Chapter 1

_PS : Saya buat ff ini karena terinspirasi sama ff Complicated Complex by ThehunGoGreen. Soalnya saya ngefans berat sama authornya. Lucu banget._

* * *

FF FOR EVENT CHANKAI FOREVER LOVE. HAPPY READING **:D**

Saya bingung genrenya apa, terserah reader aja mau genrein ni ff pake genre apa -_-

**Mup On**

Chanyeol nikmatin makanan sahurnya dengan males, matanya masih merem melek.

"Chanyeol cepetan makannya! Keburu imsak ni." omel mamanya si Chanyeol yang udah beres makan sahur.

"Ma, buka puasa nanti, Chanyeol mau makan gorila ya."

Mamanya Chanyeol kaget sambil mangap.

"Gorila? Gorila mah kagak bisa dimakan atuh Yeol." kata mamanya Chanyeol heran. Bisa-bisanya anaknya pengen buka puasa makan hewan yang sebangsa sama orang hutan itu. Lagian, mana ada yang juaaaal -_-" ILEGAL KAN?!

"Bisa ma, kalo gorilanya **GOR**engan **I**bu le**LA**." jawab Chanyeol nyebutin gorengan favorit dia yang sering lewat depan rumah waktu sore-sore. Dan nama penjualnya itu ibu Lela jadilah Gorila.

Mamanya Chanyeol cuma pocker face aja denger jawaban dari Chanyeol.

"Ya udah entar mama beliin. Udah gih cepetan makannya."

Habis sholat subuh Chanyeol langsung tidur lagi, katanya sih dia nanti mau ke rumah Chen, sahabat absurdnya yang udah ketularan virus 'sablengnya' Chanyeol. Secara, Chen udah deket sama Chanyeol dari Chanyeol yang masih bertebaran ingus dimana-mana sampe segede tiang listrik gini.

**_Mup On_**

"Muka lo kusut gitu, kenapa sih? Ada masalah?" tanya Chen pas lihat mukanya Chanyeol yang tiba-tiba suram gitu.

"Gue masih keinget kejadian tadi malem Chen!" jawab Chanyeol.

"Ooooh waktu lo nembak si Baekhyun habis sholat teraweh?"

"Iya, masak gue di tolak siiiih? Emang apa yang kurang dari gueeee? Gue anak soleh, rajin solat, rajin ngaji, orang tua gue hormati, adek-kakak gue sayangi, gue juga cinta Islam sampe mati." Chen neliti kata-kata Chanyeol yang berasa kayak nyanyian tepuk anak soleh yang populer pas jaman mereka TK.

"Kok gue ngerasa itu lirik nyanyian tepuk anak soleh sih." kata Chen kalem.

"Iya emang." jawab Chanyeol lempeng.

"Ah elu! Gendeng pisan!" kata Chen sambil jitak kepalanya Chanyeol pake bogem mateng.

"Ih! Sakit taukk!"

"Ya elu sih aneh banget."

"Ya itu kan emang kenyataan. Elo mau jawaban yang lebih kongkrit kenapa gue masih nggak terima Baekhyun nolak gue?" tanya Chanyeol yang udah kayak orang mau demo sembako.

"Iya." kata Chen kelewat singkat.

"Pertama gue ganteng, kedua gue ganteng, ketiga gue ganteng, keempat gue kaya, kelima gue baek, keenam gue perhatian, dan ketujuh gue romantis lebih romantis dari Kris malah." jawab si Chanyeol. Chen cuma nguap karena ngantuk dengerin ceramahnya Chanyeol *Kris itu abangnya Chanyeol yang udah kuliah semester tiga, jurusan apa juga Chanyeol nggak tau*.

"Kenapa alasan pertama sampe ketiga lo itu ganteng?" tanya Chen heran.

"Ya nggak pa-pa sih. Gue suka aja angka ganjil, lagian emang gue ganteng kan? Apa salahnya muji diri sendiri kalo itu kenyataan? Nggak bakal nimbulin fitnah."

Chen pengen muntah denger kata-kata Chanyeol. Tapi dia nggak jadi muntah, entar puasanya batal lagi, cuma gara-gara enek dengerin kata-kata Chanyeol yang pede tingkat kelurahan gitu.

"Pantesan aja Baekhyun nolak lo. Mulut lo hyperactive gitu, tukang protes, calon demonstran!"

Chanyeol langsung nimpuk kepalanya Chen pake sendal rumah yang dia pake setiap main ke rumah Chen.

"AWW! SAKIT YEOLO!" ringis Chen sambil megangin kepalanya yang habis kena timpuk Chanyeol.

"Ya elo sih, ngeledek gue, gue lagi galau juga. Sakit hati nih gueeee. Lo nggak ngerasain jadi gue sih." Chanyeol udah manyun-manyun aja kayak curut ke jebur got.

"Idiiiiih, males banget jadi elo." kata Chen nggak sudi disama-samain sama Chanyeol.

"Lama-lama gue ulek juga mulut lo pake cobek Chen." ancam Chanyeol sadis.

"Ya udah, daripada lo galau mulu, marah-marah nggak jelas, bikin puasa lo batal mendingan kita ke Gramedia PVJ aja." ajak Chen. #sebenernya ini di Korea ato di Indonesia sih -_-"

"Hah? Ngapain kesana?" tanya Chanyeol polos. Chen langsung masang tampang datar menghadapi pertanyaan Chanyeol yang Idioto, Tololo, Bodoho, Stupido itu, ke Gramed ngapain lagi kalo bukan nyari buku -_-.

"Nonton orang kawinan! Ya beli buku lah!" lama-lama Chen jadi darah tinggi gara-gara temenan sama Chanyeol.

"Ooooh, yaudah. Hayuk sok atuh."

Mereka berdua pun langsung pergi ke Gramedia di Paris Van Java, oh tidak mereka mampir dulu ke sebuah tempat makan.

**_Mup On_**

"Yeol, anterin gue dulu ke Cabe Rawit ya." kata Chen pas lagi nyetir mobil.

"Hah? Cabe Rawit? Gue taunya cabe-cabean Chen."

Chen udah nggak tahan lagi pengen jitak kepalanya Chanyeol. Tapi, dia kudu sabar.

_Puasa, puasa, sabar Chen, sabaaaar, YA ALLAH KUATKANLAH HAMBAMU MENGHADAPI COBAAN INI! QAQ _, pikir Chen.

"Lo nggak pernah ke Cabe Rawit ya? Suram amat hidup lo."

"Kayaknya sih gue pernah, sekali, tapi gue lupa."

"Cabe Rawit itu nama tempat makan, yah sejenis cafe gitu. Bukan spesies orang alay yang lo sebutin tadi." jelas Chen sabar.

"Ooooh gitu. Tempat makan? Lo nggak puasa ya?! Ya ampun Chen lo udah gede juga, kita tu udah SMA, masih aja nggak puasa." kata Chanyeol sambil nunjuk-nunjuk idungnya Chen excited. Extreme amat si Chanyeol, Chen kan lagi nyetir malah digangguin.

"ENAK AJA! GUE PUASA TAUKK! Teteh gue tadi nitip ke gue, suruh beliin ayam bumbu rica-rica." bela Chen.

Dia emang tadi dipesenin sama tetehnya, Kim Minseok buat beli ayam bumbu rica-rica gara-gara nggak ada makanan di rumah, pan orang-orang rumah pada puasa kecuali tetehnya Chen, mana tetehya itu nggak bisa masak lagi. Jadilah Minseok nyuruh adeknya buat beliin dia makanan.

"Emang teteh lo kenapa? Kok nggak puasa?" tanya Chanyeol lempeng.

"Ah sok polos lu! Kayak nggak tau cewek aja."

Nggak lama mereka pun sampe di Cabe Rawit. Usaha Chen buat beliin kakaknya makanan gagal total, ya iyalah, di tempat begituan mana bisa beli makanan terus di bungkus buat di bawa pulang, beda cerita kalo dia belinya di warteg. Yang ada Chen malah di ketawain sama para pegawai Cabe Rawit, duh malu bener dah Chen, Chanyeol lagi pake ninggalin dia segala. Chanyeol terlanjur malu, jadi dia langsung tinggalin Chen gitu aja, habis protes ke para pegawai yang ada di situ kalo dia nggak kenal sama Chen dan bilang kalo Chen itu bukan temennya.

"Anjir lu Yeol! Kenapa lo tinggalin gue tadi?!" protes Chen, mukanya masih merah gara-gara malu.

"Gue malu lah! Masa lo minta makanannya di bungkus? Sarap lu Chen!" ceroscos Chanyeol.

"Ya, teteh gue ada di rumah, makanannya harus dibungkus lah."

"Ya lu mikir dong, di tempat begituan pengen makanannya di bungkus." kata Chanyeol sampe ngos-ngosan debat sama Chen, padahal dia nggak ada niat buat nyalonin diri jadi Presiden.

"Ah taukk! Bete! Mendingan kita ke Gramedia aja sekarang. Terserah deh, entar teteh gue ngomel-ngomel, gue kagak peduli!"

Akhirnya mereka berdua pun pergi ke Gramedia daripada berantem mulu dilihatin banyak orang di situ.

**_Mup On_**

"Elu mau beli buku apa disini?" tanya Chanyeol waktu kakinya udah nginjek kakinya Chen, astogeh bukan itu tapi kakinya udah nginjek lantai Gramedia.

"Gue mau beli komik Nakayoshi seri terbaru."

Chanyeol sukses mangap gara-gara cengo denger buku apa yang mau di beli sama Chen. Dianya yang emang budi (BUdek DIkit) atau Chen yang udah nggak waras?

"Nakayoshi? Bukannya itu komik cewek?" tanya Chanyeol heran.

"Iya."

Chanyeol baru tau kalo selama ini sahabatnya itu selain suka nonton GGS alias Ganteng-Ganteng Serigala ternyata penggemar komik cewek O_O

"YA ELAH! Kirain mau beli apaan. Ternyata cuma mau beli komik Nakayoshi. Yang kerenan dikit napa, kayak Conan sama Naruto." kata Chanyeol males.

"Ih itu mah komik action, gue kagak suka yang begituan! Terlalu anarkis! Gue sukanya yang unyu-unyu bin kiyut kayak Nakayoshi."

Sumpah Chanyeol rasanya pengen muntah denger kalimat manja itu dari mulut Chen.

"Terserah elo dah, sabodo amat. Gue mau ke bagian novel aja." kata Chanyeol yang langsung jalan ninggalin Chen ke bagian novel.

Chanyeol ngelihatin deretan novel yang terpampang di depannya. Chanyeol sebenernya korban dari Kris yang romantis, kalo kakaknya romantis otomatis kakaknya sedikit suka puitis dong (author capek ngomong, kebanyakan 'tis'-nya -_-"). Jadilah Chanyeol suka baca novel akhir-akhir ini, karena Kris punya banyak novel di lemari kamarnya. Pas Chanyeol mau nyomot novelnya Raditya Dika yang judulnya marmut merah jambu, tiba-tiba Chanyeol lihat sebuah tangan di samping tangannya yang mau ngambil novel itu juga.

Chanyeol langsung noleh, orang di sebelah Chanyeol juga ikut noleh. Mereka saling menatap untuk beberapa saat.

Entah kenapa suasananya pas banget, di Gramedia lagi muter lagunya Glenn Fredly Terpesona. Chanyeol kicep-kicep, jantungnya udah dag dig dug der kayak petasan pas malem takbiran karena lihat cowok manis yang ada di sampingnya sekarang.

_Terpesona ku pada pandangan pertama_

_Dan ku tak kuasa menahan rinduku_

_Senyumanmu slalu menghiasi mimpiku_

_Ingin kupeluk dan kukecup keningmu_

_Oh indahnya__aaah_

"GOD! Kayaknya ni cowok malaikat tanpa sayap deh. Baru kali ini gue ketemu cowok yang manis kayak gini, bahkan dia lebih manis dari si Baekhyun. Tapi kulitnya agak iteman dikit sih. But, what's the problem? Itu malah bikin dia kelihatan lebih SEXYYY! DAMN IT!" batin Chanyeol dalem hati. Dia jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama rupanya.

"Eng... Kak, kalo mau ngambil novel ini, ambil aja duluan."

Chanyeol langsung sadar dari fantasy-nya tentang cowok itu yang mungkin kalo diterusin bisa bikin puasanya batal. Untung aja cowok itu langsung nyadarin Chanyeol.

"Eh? Iya sih gue mau ngambil novel itu, tapi lo aja duluan." kata Chanyeol sambil senyum ganteng.

"Kakak aja duluan." kata cowok itu sambil senyum, njiiiiiir Chanyeol terpesona sama senyuman ni cowok, rasanya dia pengen nyulik ni bocah, terus dimasukin ke karung goni, terus dibawa ke rumahnya buat dikenalin ke mamanya sebagai calon istri, terus nikahin tu cowok pas udah selesai bulan Ramadan. _Asik tuh pasti_, pikir Chanyeol.

"Nggak dong. Yang lebih tua harus ngalah sama yang lebih muda. Lo aja duluan." kata Chanyeol sok bijaksana.

Cowok itu senyum manis lagi.

"Ya udah kalo gitu, makasih ya kak."

Chanyeol cuma manggut-manggut, terus cowok itu mulai ngelangkahin kakinya untuk pergi habis ngambil novelnya si Radit. Chanyeol kaget, dia kan pengennya cowok itu bilang terimakasih tapi tetep berdiri di samping Chanyeol.

"Eh, eh, tunggu dulu." kata Chanyeol sambil narik pergelangan tangan cowok itu.

"Kita belum kenalan." lanjut Chanyeol.

Cowok itu cuma natap Chanyeol, alisnya naik dikit, mungkin kalo diterjemahin pake bahasa verbal, menurut Chanyeol artinya '_Emang perlu?'. _Miris.

"Nama gue Park Chanyeol. Panggilan gue Chanyeol." kata Chanyeol sambil ngulurin tangan kanannya.

"Jongin, Kim Jongin, tapi biasa dipanggil Kai." kata cowok itu sambil nyalamin tangan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol sedikit gemes kayaknya, sampe nggak sadar tangannya mulai ngeremes tangan cowok bernama Kai itu.

"Auw!" kata Kai sambil ngeringis kesakitan.

"Eh maaf. Habisnya lo manis banget, gue jadi gemes sendiri lihatnya." kata Chanyeol santai sambil ngelepas tangan Kai.

Kai udah blushing edan, Chanyeol kaget sekaligus seneng Kai blushing gara-gara omongannya.

"Kai? Itu bahasa China ya? Yang artinya kalo nggak salah kunci?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Iya. Loh kok kakak bisa tau?" tanya Kai kaget

"Iya gue pernah sekolah di China soalnya." Kai cuma manggut-manggut walaupun dia masih nggak ngerti kenapa ni orang bisa SKSD gitu sama dia.

"Tapi nama panggilan lo pas banget ya. Cocok sama orangnya."

Alis Kai naik lagi, sekarang pake dahi berkerut. Kode lain untuk... _'Emang kenapa?'_

"Soalnya lo udah jadi kunci buat buka gembok cinta di hati gue."

Kai blushing lagi. Chanyeol gombalannya manjur juga ternyata.

"Btw, elo sendirian aja kesini?" tanya Chanyeol kepo.

"Enggak, tadi ada mama sama papa, tapi mereka ninggalin gue. Karena gue kelamaan nyari novel." jawab Kai.

"Ninggalin elo? Kok mereka tega banget, entar kalo lo diculik gimana?" tanya Chanyeol lebay.

"Siapa juga yang mau nyulik gue kak?" kata Kai sambil ketawa.

"Gue mungkin." kata si Chanyeol. Kai langsung jaga jarak. Chanyeol ketawa ngelihat reaksi Kai.

"Bercanda." kata Chanyeol sambil ketawa ngikik. Kai cuma ngelihatin Chanyeol bingung. Chanyeol yang sadar kalo dia aja sendiri disini yang ketawa-ketawa kayak orang stress langsung mingkem.

"Ehem, sorry, gue emang gini orangnya." kata Chanyeol berusaha cool lagi.

"Nggak pa-pa." jawab Kai kalem.

"Terus lo nanti pulangnya pake apa? Pake angkot? Pake mikrolet? Ato pake bajaj?"

Chanyeol takut Kai digangguin sama sopir ketiga kendaraan itu karena punya tampang yang kelewat manis. Ato parahnya dia pulang ke rumah pake ojek, terus tukang ojeknya suka modusin Kai, pura-pura ngerem mendadak biar bisa dipeluk sama Kai dari belakang. Oh Chanyeol tidak akan membiarkan itu terjadi pada gebetan barunya.

"Enggak kok kak, entar mama sama papa balik lagi. Mereka cuma jalan-jalan aja di sekitar pvj." kata Kai, Chanyeol ngembusin napas lega.

"Kai, elo mau gue temenin cari novel nggak? Gue juga lagi cari novel masalahnya. Tapi gue nggak pinter milih novel." kata Chanyeol beralibi.

"... Eng... Boleh."

'CIHUUUUUY!' batin Chanyeol seneng dalam hati.

"OKE, LET'S GET LOST! LET'S GOOO!" kata Chanyeol semangat niruin kata-katanya Ruben Onsu di Surviver. Acara tv yang Bensunya sering bully asistennya yang namanya Bibi.

Mereka berdua pun mulai jalan ngelihat-lihat novel yang kayaknya bagus.

"Kai, menurut lo novel yang bagus itu ciri-cirinya kayak gimana?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Kalo gue ngelihatnya dari sampulnya sih kak. Gue suka sama novel yang sampulnya warna-warni gitu." jawab Kai.

Chanyeol ngangguk ngerti. Chanyeol dan Kai pun sibuk nyari novel masing-masing.

Tiba-tiba Chanyeol muncul sambil bawa sebuah novel. Dia pun nunjukkin novel itu ke Kai.

"Kai, ini bagus nggak? Menurut gue sampulnya oke gitu, warna-warni."

Kai ngelihatin novel yang di tunjukkin sama Chanyeol. Dia cengo waktu ngelihat itu novel, sebenernya dia nggak yakin sih buku yang dipegang sama Chanyeol itu novel. Kai mulai baca judul novel itu,

'RESEP ANEKA KUE LEBARAN'.

"Tapi kak- Itu bukan novel kayaknya." kata Kai keki.

"Hah? Masa sih? Tapi sampulnya udah warna-warni."

'_Jelas aja warna-warni, orang sampulnya gambar bolu semua gitu.'_ batin Kai dalam hati.

"Tapi itu kan resep masakan, bukan novel."

Chanyeol langsung baca ulang judul buku yang dia bawa. Habis itu dia senyum garing ke Kai. Kai baru tau ternyata Chanyeol ganteng juga kalo senyum, walaupun emang otaknya agak sableng.

Kai sama Chanyeol langsung keliling lagi cari novel berduaan. Mas-mas penjaga Gramed sampe iri ngelihat kemesraan Chankai. Dan entah kenapa lagu yang diputer di Gramed jadi lagu cinta-cintaan semua.

"Njiiir, cobanya gue nggak jomblo. Kenapa lagunya gini banget sih? Menyiksa batin gueeeeh!" kata mas-mas penjaga Gramed frustasi, maklum tu mas-mas baru diputusin pacarnya.

Nggak terasa Chanyeol sama Kai udah setengah jam ngabisin waktunya buat nyari novel. Dan akhirnya mereka dapet novel cukup banyak buat dibawa pulang.

"Kak Chanyeol, makasih ya sudah nemenin gue nyari novel." kata Kai berterimakasih.

"Iya, sama-sama." kata Chanyeol sambil senyum semangat kayak judul lagunya SMASH.

"Kalo gitu, gue mau pergi dulu, papa sama mama sudah nunggu di parkiran."

Chanyeol langsung syediiih, kok rasanya pertemuannya sama Kai kurang greget gitu ya. Dia nggak mau pas datang lagi ke Gramed, dia nggak ketemu sama Kai lagi untuk selama-lamanyaaah. Masa baru _move on _dari Baekhyun, udah galau lagi gara-gara ditinggal sama Kai.

"Kai, boleh nggak gue minta kartu nama lo? Gue pengen kita bisa jadi temen deket." kata Chanyeol, padahal niatnya bukan gitu, dia mah pengen jadiin Kai pacarnya.

"Oooh gitu, boleh kok kak." kata Kai sambil ngambil kartu namanya yang ada di saku kemejanya yang bercorak kotak-kotak. Dia pun langsung ngasih kartu namanya ke Chanyeol.

"Makasih ya." kata Chanyeol seneng.

"Iya sama-sama. Lagian gue seneng kok temanan sama kak Chanyeol."

"Apalagi gue. Biarpun gue tau resikonya gue bakal kena diabetes mendadak gara-gara temenan sama orang manis kayak elo." Kai blushing lagi sambil senyum malu, Chanyeol seneng bener gombalin si Kai.

"Hm... Ya udah kak. Gue duluan ya. Bye." kata Kai sambil ngelambaiin tangannya.

"Bye." kata Chanyeol sambil ngelambain tangannya juga ples _flying kiss_ ke Kai.

**_Mup On_**

Sementara Chen celingukkan sendiri nyariin Chanyeol yang kagak nongol-nongol.

"Kemana tu bocah tiang?"

"Hey BRO!" Chen kaget setengah merinding gitu, tiba-tiba Chanyeol muncul di depannya.

"Lo ngagetin aja sih!" kata Chen sewot.

"Sorry." kata Chanyeol sambil senyum-senyum gaje. Chen jadi heran, kenapa Chanyeol bisa kayak gitu. Tadi galau sekarang malah cengar-cengir.

"Lo kenapa sih senyum-senyum gitu?" tanya Chen ngeri.

"Kenapa emangnya? Lo nggak seneng gue udah mup on?" tanya Chanyeol bete.

"Hah? Mup on? _Move_ on keleess." kata Chen mengoreksi.

"Ya itu dah pokoknya."

"Move on sama siapa lo?" tanya Chen kepo.

"Mau tau aja, ato mau tau bangeeeet?"

_Sejak kapan dia jadi alay gini_, pikir Chen.

"Mau tau ngeeeet dah." kata Chen sok imut.

"Sama ini nih." kata Chanyeol sambil nunjukkin kartu namanya si Kai.

"Kai?"

"Yoi, gue rasa dia jodoh gue Chen." kata Chanyeol sambil nyiumin kartu nama Kai dengan mesra, sampe bikin perut Chen mules dan musti segera mencari toilet terdekat.

**_TBC_**

Annyeong, ini ff yang saya buat untuk event Chankai Forever Love yang diselenggarain sama kak Homin'El. Maaf kalo gaje, absurd, dan nggak bermutu. Review yang banyak ya geeengs **:D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Mup On Chapter 2**

* * *

"Duh, ini kebanyakan esnya deh! Ini nih taktik pedagang es zaman sekarang. Minumannya di kasih dikit, esnya aja di banyakin." kata Chanyeol sambil ngobok-ngobok es kelapanya pake sedotan. Chen cuma pocker face aja dengerin mulut hypernya Chanyeol.

"Masih untung pak Omesh orangnya pikun, jadi nggak ngenalin muka lo." kata Chen masih anteng minum es kelapa atau bahasa gaulnya es degan(?).

Btw, pak Omesh itu nama pedagang es kelapanya ya.

"Emang kenapa kalo pak Omesh kenal muka gue?" tanya Chanyeol penasaran.

"Ya elo kan sering ngutang kalo beli es kelapa sama dia." jawab Chen lempeng.

Chanyeol langsung sweatdrop. Dia emang kaya, ngapak (bahasa jawanya keren), ganteng, tapi masa beli es kelapa aja harus ngutang? Sebenernya Chanyeol itu pelit atau nggak modal sih?

"Iya juga ya. Alhamdulillah deh kalo gitu." Chanyeol langsung mingkem.

'_Semprul'_, pikir Chen.

Chanyeol sama Chen lagi bukber di rumahnya Chen, karena Chen ditinggal sama bonyoknya (bokap nyokap) ke luar kota. Akhirnya mereka berdua mutusin buat beli es kelapa yang sering lewat di depan rumah Chen buat buka. Pas Chanyeol sama Chen lagi gosip tentang kenapa si Wendy musti bes prenan sama si Cimot, tiba-tiba lewat Angelina Jolie sama Brad Pitt naik sepeda ontel di depan mereka. Tunggu, kok bisa Angelina Jolie sama Brad Pitt ada di Korea? Dan kenapa mereka musti naik sepeda ontel? Dan kenapa Chanyeol berasa kayak kenal sama sepeda ontel itu? KENAPA? KENAPA? KENAPAAAAHHH?

"Bukannya itu si Baekhyun?" celetuk Chen.

"Iya, itu kan Baekhyun." jawab Chanyeol.

Ooooh gituuuu, oh oh gituuuu, pantesan aja Chanyeol berasa kayak kenal sama sepeda ontel itu. Jelaslah, orang yang punya tu sepeda ontel mantan kecengannya, Baekhyun. Tapi kok di belakangnya Baekhyun ada cowok?

"Sama siapa tuh dia?" tanya Chanyeol kepo.

"Sama pacarnya." jawab Chen sambil nyeruput es kelapanya.

"WAT DE FAAAAAK?!" teriak Chanyeol histeris.

Anjir si Chanyeol. Kaget sih kaget, tereak sih tereak, tapi nggak usah nabok punggungnya Chen napa?! Alhasil, es kelapa yang tadi Chen minum langsung muncrat dengan sia-sia.

"KAMFFREETT! ALAY BANGET SIH LO! LIHAT NIH! ES KELAPA GUE JADI TERBUANG DENGAN SIA-SIAAAAHH!" omel Chen.

Tapi Chanyeol masih fokus ngelihatin Baekhyun sama cowok yang dia bonceng sampe sosok Baekhyun sama tu cowok menghilang bersama sepeda ontelnya (tsaah).

"Kok lo tau sih itu pacarnya?"

"Ya iya lah. Pas elo nangis sambil lari pulang ke rumah habis di tolak sama Baekhyun. Baekhyun nyamperin gue dan bilang ke gue kalo dia udah punya pacar. Namanya Dio." jelas Chen, meskipun dia masih agak-agak pundung gara-gara es kelapa tegukkan terakhirnya berceceran tidak berdaya(?) di teras rumahnya.

"Kenapa lo nggak cerita ke gueeee?" tanya Chanyeol anarkis sambil narik-narik kerah bajunya Chen.

"Ngapain gue musti cerita ke elo? Elo lagi sakit hati waktu itu. Dan pas gue ngajak elo ke Gramed, lo udah _move on_ sama siapa tu? Ka- Ka- Kai. Iya Kai." kata Chen radak-radak lupa sama namanya Kai.

"Gue nggak mau aja elo tambah sakit hati, gara-gara lo tau Baekhyun udah punya pacar."

Chanyeol langsung senyum ke Chen dan meluk Chen pake Hug Bear.

"Tengkyuuuu Chen. Lo emang bes pren gueeeh!"

"Cumu-cumuuu." kata Chen sambil meluk Chanyeol (ini kenapa jadi Chanchen moment? -_-).

Setelah peluk-pelukan, main bekel(?), sama main congklak(?), akhirnya Chanyeol sama Chen masuk ke dalem rumah buat solat Magrib. Dan di teruskan dengan acara curhat-curhatan di atas kasurnya Chen (berasa ambigu **._.**).

"Chen, gue kan udah beberapa minggu ini telpon-telponan sama Kai. Dan gue ngerasa kita tuh cocok banget. Gue pengen nembak dia Chen. Menurut lo gimana?"

"Mendingan jangan deh." Chanyeol bingung kenapa jawaban Chen malah kayak gitu.

"Loh, kenapa emangnya?" tanya Chanyeol penasaran.

"Kasian dianya entar punya pacar tukang nyablak sama tukang demo kayak elo. Setiap hari harus dengerin ceramah kenegaraan lo yang panjang kayak antrean WC umum."

"Anjiiirr! Gue bakar entar poster Anisa Chibi lo!" ancam Chanyeol sambil nunjuk poster Anisa Chibi yang ada di tembok kamarnya Chen.

"Elaaah, jangan doooong. Gue dapet itu poster susah tau, limited edition soalnya."

"Ya elo sih. Gue ajak bicara serius juga." kata Chanyeol pundung.

"Iya, iya, ya udah tembak aja kelezz."

"Tapi, gue nggak tau gimana caranya. Kalo gitu, besok lo buka puasa di rumah gue ya. Sekalian nginep buat bikin strategi nembak si Kai."

Chen langsung kaget, mulutnya mangap, matanya melotot gede.

"Ih ogah gue buka puasa di rumah lo! Apalagi nginep disono."

"Lah kenapa?" tanya Chanyeol heran.

"Lo lupa kalo pembantu lo, teh pevita naksir gue?"

Chanyeol baru inget kalo salah satu pembantu di rumahnya naksir sama Chen. Sebenernya sih nama pembantunya itu bukan Pevita, nama aslinya mah Poniyem, tiba-tiba teh Poniyem maksa minta namanya diganti jadi Pevita gara-gara habis nonton pelem 5 cm. Masa cuma karena namanya sama-sama pake huruf 'P' kayak Pevita Pearce, teh Poniyem minta namanya diganti. Itu tuh BENCANA! PETAKA! MUSIBAAAAH!

"Ya nggak pa-pa kan. Teh Pevita nggak ganggu juga."

"CHANYEOOOOL! Otak lo kutilan ya sampe nggak mikir?! TEH PEVITA TUH NAKSIR GUE! Dan berkat "kutil" lo itu, lo lupa kalo teh Pevita sering ngicepin gue? Godain gue?!" teriak Chen kesel.

"Ya ampun Chen, teh Pevita paling udah lupa sama elo. Lo kan lama nggak ke rumah gue."

Enak aja Chanyeol ngomong, yang ngerasain tuh Chen, bukan dia.

"Sak karepmu (Terserah lo), gue pokoknya nggak mau ke rumah lo."

Biarpun Chen bilang gitu, tapi yang namanya Park Chanyeol selalu punya ide buat Chen nurutin kemauannya.

"Yakin lo nggak mau?"

"Iye! Gue kagak mau!"

"Masaaa? Nggak nyeseeeel? Seriuuuuuus?"

"Iye! Lo budek ya? Gue kan bilang kagak mau!"

"Padahal kalo lo buka di rumah gue. Gue punya sirup ABC Special Grade loh."

Chen langsung mengo pas denger Chanyeol ngomongin sirup paporit dia.

"ABC SPECIAL GRADEEEEE! ASTOGEH! ASTOGEH! ASTOGEH! GUE MAU! GUE MAU! GUE MAUUUUU!"

"Kalo gitu lo mau nih ke rumah gue besok?" tanya Chanyeol.

Chen itu emang suka banget sama sirup ABC Special Grade pas bulan Ramadan gini. Menurut iklannya sih 'bikin buka puasa kamu lebih spesial', tapi buktinya Kris buka pake tu sirup lempeng-lempeng aja. Malah kalo nggak habis dia ngasih tu sirup ke kucing peliharaannya. Ternyata Chanyeol sama Kris emang nggak jauh beda ya, sama-sama sengklek. Masa kucing diminumin sirup? Udah edan kali -_-"a Yang ada tu kucing mendem (keracunan).

"Ng... Iya deh, tapi kalo teh Pevita gangguin gue, elo harus belain gue ya?"

"Iye dah, gue entar jagain elo, belain elo, jadi _bodyguard_ lo."

Hening...

"Eh, btw Chen. Ceritain ke gue waktu lo nembak Lay ge jadi pacar lo." kata Chanyeol excited. Oke, Chen itu biar orangnya agak kolot tapi ternyata dia punya pacar pemirsah!

"Fuuuhhh." Chen cuma ngembusin napas pake mulutnya sampe hujan lokal di wajah tampan Chanyeol.

"IH! Jorok banget sih?! Nyiprat tau! Jigong lo ikut terbang tuh!" kata Chanyeol sambil ngolesin mukanya pake handsanitizer(?) sebelum mukanya langsung cacar kena jigongnya Chen.

"Idiiiiiih, jigong gue steril ya, wangi lagi. Gue kan selalu kumur-kumur pake listerine yang Natural Green Tea habis buka puasa sama sahur." bela Chen.

"Lo kenapa jadi promosi iklan sih?! Cepetan ceritain ke gue gimana cara lo nembak Lay ge!" kata Chanyeol maksa.

"Iya, iya, jadi gini ceritanya. Gue waktu itu nembak Lay ge lewat telepon."

Chanyeol manggut-manggut ngerti. Chen pun nerusin ceritanya pas dia nembak pacarnya yang namanya Lay.

_Chen dan Lay sedang bertelepon (tsaaah)_

_Lay : "Halo."_

_Chen : "Halo, ini dengan Lay ya?"  
_

_Lay : "Iya saya sendiri."_

_Chen : "Saya juga sendiri. Jadian yuk?"_

'PLAAKK!'

Chanyeol berhasil nepuk jidatnya Chen yang lebar kayak lapangan sepak bola.

"ADUUUH! SAKIT NIH! LO KENAPA SIH MUKUL-MUKUL GUE?!"

"Enggak, tadi ada nyamuk gede ngisep darah lo." jawab Chanyeol lempeng.

"HALAAAH DUSTAKK! BILANG AJA LO BETE DENGERIN CERITA GUE!"

"Kok elo tau sih? Emang gue bete. Nggak romantis ah lo. Padahal gue udah semangat 45 dengerin cerita elo."

"Ya tapi lo harusnya ngehormatin gue dong! Gue udah capek-capek cerita ke elo. Tapi elonya malah kayak gitu. SAKITNYA TUH DISINIHH!" kata Chen sambil nunjuk dadanya pake jari telunjuk.

"DEDEEEKK! KUNAON KAMU TEH JOJOROWOKAN KAWAS KITU?! (dedek, napa lo teriak-teriak kayak gitu?!). TETEH NYILEUK NIH! (teteh nggak bisa tidur nih!)."

Mampus! Chen baru nyadar kalo masih ada tetehnya, Kim Minseok di rumah.

**_Mup On_**

"Ma, Chanyeol kemarin ngajak Chen bukber di rumah." kata Chanyeol ngerusuhin mamanya yang lagi sibuk masak di dapur.

Teh Pevita yang lagi nyuci piring langsung nyerempet kayak knalpot bocor.

"Jadi den Chen, mau kesini ya den?" Chanyeol cuma naikin sebelah alisnya.

"Bukan urusan lo ya teh. Kepo aja deh. Chanyeol tu lagi ngomong empat mata sama mama." kata Chanyeol sewot.

Teh Pevita langsung pundung dan nerusin nyuci piring.

"Ya terus kenapa sayang?" tanya mamanya sambil motong-motong wortel.

"Nggak ada cemilan gitu ya ma?" mamanya Chanyeol berhenti motongin wortel.

"Nggak ada. Ya udah kamu beli sana di pasar Ramadan."

"Iiiiih, kok dedek sih yang di suruh?" tanya Chanyeol nggak terima.

"Ya temen kamu kan yang mau kesini. Lagian kamu juga yang nanya ada cemilan atau enggak."

'_Iya juga.'_ batin Chanyeol dalem hati.

"Ya tapi kan ma, masa dedek terus yang di suruh? Sekali-kali suruh abang gitu."

"Kamu tu ya, banyak protesnya deh. Tinggal jalan naik motor aja kok."

"Tapi ma, aku kan juga punya Hak Asasi Manusia kayak abang sama papa. Emang mama mau ngelarang papa ngupil? Atau ngelarang abang pake boxer spongebobnya lagi? Atau nyuruh orang gila di depan sekolah Chanyeol berhenti nyengir? Aku juga punya hak ma untuk protes! HAM ma! HAM!"

Mamanya Chanyeol nggak peduli.

"HAM-HAM! Hamburger?! Hamparan padang pasir?!"

'_Idiiiih mama sok plesetan deh. Jayus tau!'_ batin Chanyeol.

"Udah sana, keburu sore loh. Ntar tau-tau udah azan Magrib."

Walhasil Chanyeol pun nyerah dan nurutin kata mamanya buat beli cemilan di pasar Ramadan pake motor Scoopy.

"Ck, kenapa gue apes banget sih? Pasar Ramadan kan banyak godaannya." kata Chanyeol pas udah mulai masuk ke pasar Ramadan.

Ada pedagang lumpia, bakpao, naga sari, pastel, kolak, siomay, pisang goreng, tahu isi, banyak lah pokoknya. Dan Chanyeol paling nggak seneng kalo udah mau waktunya buka musti lihat yang begituan. Bisa ngeces entar dia di jalan.

"Enaknya beli apa dulu ya? Hm... Mending gue ke tukang lumpia aja deh dulu."

Chanyeol akhirnya jalan ke stan pedagang lumpia.

"Pak, beli lumpianya ya sepuluh biji." kata Chanyeol sama bapak-bapak yang jualan lumpia.

Chanyeol agak risih karena desek-desekan sama ibu-ibu yang minta lumpianya di diskon.

"Pak berapa semuanya?"

"Enam rebu dek."

Tiba-tiba Chanyeol denger suara cowok. Dan rasanya dia kenal sama suara itu. Chanyeol ngelirik sedikit ke samping kirinya. Ada cowok, sedikit lebih pendek dari dia, rambutnya item, matanya radak sayu, bibirnya pink sensual gitu, kulitnya radak coklat tapi lebih putih daripada bapak penjual lumpia sih. Chanyeol kaget, bukannya itu...

"Kai?"

"K-kak Chanyeol?"

God! Ternyata cowok di sebelah Chanyeol itu Kai?!

Chanyeol langsung nyanyi lagunya Anang feat Ashanty-Jodohku dalem hati.

_Jodohkuuuuuuuuuu_

_Maunya ku dirimu_

"Kok lo ada disini sih?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Iya, tadi mama nyuruh ke pasar Ramadan buat beli takjil." jawab Kai kalem.

Chanyeol nyengir kuda. Saatnya beraksi nih!

"Wih sama dong kita! Gue juga di suruh sama mama buat beli takjil disini." kata Chanyeol sambil senyum ganteng.

"Gitu ya kak. Kak Chanyeol rajin ya."

'_OH MY GOSH! OH MY GOSH! OH MY GOSH! KAI MUJI GUEEEE! IYAAAA CALON PACAR GUE MUJI GUEEE!' _teriak Chanyeol seneng dalam hati.

"Iya dong, gue sih kalo disuruh cepet ngelaksanain. Kata mama sih gue anak yang berbakti." kata Chanyeol sambil senderan di tiang stan di belakangnya.

Padahal mah tadi pake demo dulu sebelum dateng ke pasar Ramadan -_-"a

"Pasti mamanya kak Chanyeol seneng ya punya anak yang berbakti kayak kakak."

Bisa nggak sih manusia meleleh mendadak? Soalnya Chanyeol ngerasa radak panas sampe muncul keringet segede semangka di dahinya habis denger pujiannya Kai.

"Hehehe, biasa aja kok. Kai bisa nggak elo manggil gue pake hyung aja, biar kesannya lebih akrab."

"H-hyung?" tanya Kai.

"Iya." jawab Chanyeol.

"Chanyeol hyung?"

"Bagus, bagus, eh btw pas banget ya kita ketemuan disini."

"Dek, ini lumpianya yang sepuluh biji." kata bapak penjual lumpia.

"Iya hyung. Gue juga bingung kok bisa kita ketemuan disini." kata Kai.

Chanyeol sama Kai masih asyik senyum-senyuman sambil ngobrol sampe melupakan penjual lumpia yang udah bungkusin pesenannya Chanyeol.

"Pas gue udah nginjekin kaki disini. Gue awalnya bingung mau ke stan mana duluan. Eh, tapi nggak tau kenapa kayak ada panggilan hati yang nyuruh gue ke stan lumpia dulu. Gue beruntung ngikutin kata hati gue itu, soalnya ternyata gue ketemu jodoh gue disini."

Bluuuuuussssshh, Kai berasa pipinya panas kayak di oven. Dia nunduk malu sambil senyum-senyum.

"Dek, ini lumpianya!" kata bapak penjual lumpia mulai frustasi karena dianggap tak ada oleh Chankai (tsaaah).

"A-apaan sih hyung. Jangan ngomong gitu." kata Kai sambil gigit bibir bawahnya.

"Emang kenapa? Ih lo lucu deh, kalo malu-malu gitu." kata Chanyeol gemes ngelihat Kai yang salting.

Kai cuma senyum aja.

Kai natap Chanyeol.

Chanyeol natap Kai.

Tukang siomay natap siomaynya yang kagak laku-laku.

Hening...

"Dek? Ini teh lumpianya udah saya bungkusin."

'_UWAAAAAA! KEJAM NIAN KAU WAHAI BAPAK PENJUAL LUMPIA! NGGAK BISA LIHAT ADEGAN ROMANTIS APA?!' _batin Chanyeol.

"Eh? Hyung, gue pergi dulu ya. Mau keliling ke stan yang lain. Bye." kata Kai sambil jalan ninggalin Chanyeol.

"Eh, Kai. Tunggu!"

Chanyeol udah mau nyelonong aja ninggalin stan lumpia. Tapi dia bela-belain buat bayar dulu lumpia pesenannya, ntar mamanya ngomel lagi, gara-gara dia pulang dengan tangan hampa ke rumah (tsaah).

"Berapa pak semuanya?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Lima rebu."

Chanyeol langsung nyodorin duit lima rebuan ke bapak penjual lumpia. Si bapak bukannya langsung nerima duit dari Chanyeol, malah natap Chanyeol tajem.

"Ckckckck, anak muda zaman sekarang. Kalian mau pacaran di pasar Ramadan? Kalian itu masih bocah. Ingat ini bulan puasa, dosa loh. Ingat orang tua kalian, ingat masa depan bangsa."

HAH?! Chanyeol cuma cengo. Masa depan bangsa apaan?!

"Gimana masa depan bangsa ini kalo generasi mudanya sudah menyisihkan moral, norma-norma yang di wariskan oleh leluhur, dan adat ketimuran?!"

BUSYET DEH SI BAPAK!

"Pak, mau terima uangnya nggak nih? Apa gratis aja?"

"Dek, saya itu cuma mengingatkan kalo... "

Chanyeol langsung naroh duitnya di atas meja.

"Nggak perlu deh, pak. Dijamin kami nggak bakal merusak masa depan bangsa! Udah deh pak. Jualan aja gih! Daripada bapak merusak masa depan uang belanja istri di rumah."

Chanyeol langsung pergi ngejar Kai, meninggalkan bapak penjual lumpia yang cengo habis kena skak mat dari Chanyeol.

Chanyeol celingukkan nyariin Kai. Seingetnya, tadi Kai pake jaket warna blue baby sama kaos item.

"Dimana ya Kai? Ah! Ini semua gara-gara bapak penjual lumpia!"

Chanyeol berlari-lari di sekitar pasar Ramadan, bagai bintang FTV, mencari kekasihnya yang hilang di tengah kerumunan banyak orang (cieeeehh).

Akhirnya setelah lama nyariin Kai sampe ngos-ngosan, Chanyeol berhasil nemuin Kai. Dia langsung nepuk pundaknya Kai.

"Kai!" kata Chanyeol.

Kai noleh dan kaget waktu ngelihat mukanya Chanyeol yang udah kayak tukang becak yang narik becaknya di siang bolong.

"Chanyeol hyung? Kenapa mukanya merah gitu?" tanya Kai polos.

"Huh... Huh... Huh... G-gue, gue ha-habis lari-lari ngejar elo. Tapi elonya cepet banget, gue jadi susah nyusulnya." kata Chanyeol sambil ngatur nafas.

"Ya ampun. Maaf ya hyung, gue nggak tau kalo hyung ngejar gue. Ya udah kita cari tempat duduk aja yuk? Sekalian hyung istirahat habis lari-lari." kata Kai lembut. Dia nuntun Chanyeol buat nyari tempat duduk di dalem pasar Ramadan.

"Bu, boleh numpang duduk disini nggak?" tanya Kai ke tukang jualan kolak.

"Boleh, boleh, boleh, duduk aja dek." kata ibu penjual kolak niruin kata-katanya Ipin.

Chanyeol sama Kai pun duduk. Tiba-tiba suasana jadi hening.

"Em... Jadi, kenapa hyung tadi ngejar gue?" tanya Kai beraniin diri (author udah mulai serius nih).

"Gue pengen ngomongin sesuatu ke elo." kata Chanyeol sambil natap Kai serius.

"Apa itu hyung?" tanya Kai.

"Sebenernya gue... "

"Iya?"

"Gu-gue... "

"Iya hyung?"

Chanyeol tiba-tiba genggam tangannya Kai sampe bikin Kai kaget.

"Gue suka sama elo Kai. Gue pengen elo jadi pacar gue. Gue udah suka sama elo sejak awal kita ketemu. Lo mau nggak jadi pacar gue?"

Kai kaget, jujur aja rasanya jantungnya udah kayak di tengah-tengah kerongkongan. Tadi Chanyeol yang susah nafas, sekarang Kai yang susah nafas.

"Apa?! Hyung jangan bercanda! Gue tau hyung masih sma, gue juga masih sma. Hyung kelas tiga dan gue kelas dua. Kita nggak satu sekolah! Kita bahkan baru kenal beberapa minggu yang lalu. Setelah dari gramed kita bahkan nggak pernah ketemu lagi. Dan kebetulan kita ketemu disini. Gue nggak banyak tau tentang Chanyeol hyung, karena selama ini kita cuma kontek-kontekan di telepon." jelas Kai.

"Emang yang lo bilang itu semuanya bener. Tapi Kai gue serius! Lo boleh mikir gue itu aneh, karena tiba-tiba nembak elo. Tapi, mau gimana lagi? Gue emang suka sama elo! Enggak! Gue cinta sama elo, Kai!" kata Chanyeol serius.

Ibu-ibu penjual kolak sampe sedikit tegang ngelihat momen Chanyeol nembak Kai, sampe tangannya yang lagi nuangin kolak ke gelas plastik ngegeter, mengakibatkan kolak itu tumpah (tsaah).

"Enggak hyung! Gue pikir ini terlalu cepet! Nggak mungkin elo suka sama gue gitu aja. Se-sebenernya gue emang suka sama hyung. Tapi, kalo hyung yang suka sama gue, itu rasanya nggak mungkin."

Chanyeol kaget sekaligus seneng ternyata Kai juga suka sama dia. Beda pas dia nembak si Baekhyun, karena ternyata perasaannya bertepuk sebelah tangan sama Baekhyun. Tapi, Kai masih nggak percaya kalo Chanyeol juga suka sama dia.

"Kai! Dengerin gue!" kata Chanyeol sambil megang kedua pipi Kai. (Anjir si Chanyeol lebay -_-").

"Gue emang nggak pinter nguntai kata-kata. Gue payah banget sama yang namanya romantis-romantisan. Tapi gue bener-bener serius suka sama elo. Gue tulus suka sama elo. Pertama kali ketemu elo itu, dipikiran gue cuma kelintas 3 kata **I LOVE YOU**! Jadi sekarang lo udah yakin kan? Lo mau kan jadi pacar gue?"

Kai kedip-kedip innocent.

"Nggak." kata Kai.

"Apa?! Kenapa? Bukannya elo juga suka sama gue?" tanya Chanyeol frustasi masih nangkup pipinya Kai.

Kai malah cekikikan.

"Nggak bakal nolak maksudnya hyung."

Chanyeol senyum lebar, tiba-tiba entah kenapa di sekitar wajah Kai jadi terang. Kai juga ngelihat cahaya yang sama terangnya di sekitar wajah Chanyeol. Rambut mereka berdua berkibaran teterpa angin. Dan nggak tau kenapa tiba-tiba hujan bunga mawar merah di sekitar mereka.

"Uuuuuhhhh, SOOO SWWIIIIIIITTTT!" kata orang-orang sepasar Ramadan.

Chanyeol langsung ngelepasin tangannya di pipi Kai. Mereka berdua gelagapan. Dua ibu-ibu penjual gorengan masih naburin mawar merah ke mereka. Kirain beneran hujan bunga -_-" Mereka berdua cuma senyum-senyum salting, sebelum akhirnya Chanyeol narik tangannya Kai buat pergi dari situ.

"Gue, anterin elo pulang ya?" kata Chanyeol sambil ngambil satu helm nganggur yang ada di jok motornya.

"Tapi hyung, gue-"

"Udah deh Kai, jangan nggak enak hati terus sama gue. Lo kan sekarang jadi pacar gue. Mendingan gue anter elo pulang. Daripada tukang ojek yang nganterin elo pulang. Gue nggak relaaaa!"

Kai ketawa ngelihat Chanyeol yang udah cemburu aja, padahal mereka baru awal-awal pacaran.

"Iya deh." kata Kai ngalah.

Chanyeol senyum seneng.

"Gitu dong! Ayo naik!" kata Chanyeol semangat.

Kai akhirnya naik ke motor Scoopynya Chanyeol setelah pake helm yang Chanyeol kasih ke dia. Habis Kai udah duduk anteng, Chanyeol langsung narik kedua tangannya Kai buat meluk pinggangnya. Kai kaget, tapi Chanyeol langsung ngasih penjelasan ke dia.

"Pegangan yang kenceng ye. Soalnya siapa tau kalo gue nabrak lubang gede di jalan, elo masih aman di belakang gue." kata Chanyeol.

Chanyeol nggak tau kalo pipinya Kai udah merah, semerah lipstik teh Pevita pas dipake ke acara kondangan. Chanyeol langsung tancep gas. Di sepanjang jalan mereka senyum-senyum, ngobrol-ngobrol ini itu, ditemani cahaya langit sore yang berwarna jingga (tsaaah, mantep dah!). Tapi, Kai berasa kayak ngelupain sesuatu. Tapi apa ya? Astogeh! Dia inget!

"Chanyeol hyung! Emang hyung tau dimana rumah Kai?" kata Kai sedikit teriak.

'_Oh iye ye. Gue kan nggak tau dimana rumahnya Kai.' _batin Chanyeol dalem hati =_="

**_Mup On_**

Akhirnya Chanyeol sama Kai nyampe juga di rumahnya Kai. Mereka nggak nyasar karena Kai nunjukin Chanyeol jalan ke rumahnya. Tapi, tau-tau pas nyampe di rumahnya Kai, udah azan magrib aja.

"Chanyeol hyung, makasih ya sudah nganterin gue pulang." kata Kai pas udah berdiri di samping Chanyeol.

"Iya, sama-sama. Eh, Kai sini deh gue bisikin." kata Chanyeol. Kai radak-radak bingung, tapi dia nurut aja apa kata Chanyeol.

Kai pun mulai bungkuk dan ngedeketin wajahnya ke wajah Chanyeol. Pas telinganya udah deket ke bibirnya Chanyeol. Tiba-tiba Chanyeol langsung noleh dan ...

'CUP!'

Kai kaget pas Chanyeol bukannya bisikin dia, malah nyium bibirnya. Walaupun emang cuma peck kiss.

Mata Kai masih melotot kaget, meskipun dia udah berdiri tegap dan nggak bungkuk lagi.

"Gue nggak tau kalo ciuman itu dosa ato enggak pas bulan Ramadan gini. Karena ini udah waktunya buka dan katanya di sunahkan buat berbuka sama yang manis-manis. Gue rasa nggak salah kalo gue buka puasa pake bibir lo yang manis." kata Chanyeol sambil senyum ngulum bibirnya.

Kai blushing lagi. Sambil senyum lembut.

"Gue balik dulu ya. Mama pasti udah ngomel-ngomel takjilnya nggak dateng-dateng." kata Chanyeol.

"Iya hyung. Hati-hati di jalan ya." kata Kai sambil ngelambaiin tangannya ke Chanyeol. Chanyeol bales ngelambaiin tangannya ke Kai.

"Iya!" teriak Chanyeol.

Pas Chanyeol udah bener-bener pergi. Kai megangin bibirnya yang habis di cium Chanyeol sambil senyum-senyum malu.

"Bibir gue manis?" tanya Kai pada rumput yang bergoyang -coret- pada dirinya sendiri.

Sementara itu di rumahnya si Chanyeol, mamanya, papanya, Kris, dan jangan lupa Chen yang lagi dapet kerlingan mata dari teh Pevita nungguin Chanyeol yang kagak nongol-nongol.

"Assalamualaikum Warahmatullahi Wabarakaaatuh!" kata Chanyeol ngelakuin salam kegembiraannya Wendy di pelem ABG Jadi Manten.

"Chanyeooooool! Kamu kemana aja siiiiiiiiiiiih?!" omel mamanya.

Dan akhirnya Chanyeol dapet ceramahan dari semua penghuni rumah, kecuali teh Pevita.

"Lo kemana aja sih tadi? Lo tau nggak?! Gara-gara elo nggak ada, teh Pevita tu godain gue mulu! Oh Plisss mata gue udah pedih kena kicepannya!" kata Chen pas udah empat mata aja di kamarnya si Chanyeol.

"Tapi lo seneng kan dapet sirup ABC Special Grade?"

Chen cuma nyengir aja denger tebakan Chanyeol yang seeeeerrrrribu persen bener.

"Jadi gimana nih? Lo mau nembak Kai kayak gimana?"

"Gue udah nembak dia kok."

"WHUAAAAPPPPAAAHH?! Jangan-jangan elo nembak Kai di pasar Ramadan ya?" kata Chen nggak nyante.

"Iya. Dan lo tau nggak Chen, gue nyium bibirnya. Ahaaaaaayyy." kata Chanyeol sambil senyum-senyum, guling-guling meluk guling(?)

"Kasian dong dia."

Chanyeol langsung berhenti meluk guling dan natap Chen bingung.

"Maksud lo apa? Bagus dong, itu artinya gue cinta sama dia."

"Cinta sih cinta. TAPI KALO ENTAR KAI KENA RABIES, ELO MAU TANGGUNG JAWAB?!"

"Anjeeeeerrr! Lo pikir gue virus?!" kata Chanyeol sambil bekep mukanya Chen pake guling.

**_END_**

Annyeong~ Akhirnya selesai juga ni ff. Jujur aja saya nggak nyangka banyak review dari kalian yang memunculkan kata 'ngakak'. Ada yang protes juga kenapa endingnya gantung, jadi saya buat dua chapter deh biar nggak gantung. Saya radak kesel sama Kai, karena dia suka flirting di TLPC sama Luhan, Dio, Sehun, aduh Kai pliss ye gimana perasaannya Chanyeol coba -_-?! Lebih kesel lagi TLPC bentar lagi mau di gelar di Jakarta. Bukannya saya nggak suka atau nggak menghargai OTP kayak Kaisoo, Kailu, sama Sekai. Saya cuma ngungkapin kekecewaan saya aja sama Kai (tsaaah). Oke fix~

Author turut berduka buat sodara-sodara kita di Palestina. Semoga mereka bisa diberi kekuatan dan ketabahan disana. Author sempet baca salah satu pesan di kaskus dari orang Palestina, dan pesannya menyentuh hati banget. Author bener-bener nggak tega kalo harus ngelihat berita-berita di tv tentang Palestine, kok tega banget tu tentara zionis Israel, dasar nggak punya hati! Semoga Allah melindungi mereka dan nggak ada lagi korban yang berjatuhan. Amiiiiiin.

Review ye review, soalnya saya bener-bener pusing buat adegannya yang lucu sampe malemnya saya harus ngolesin fresh care di ubun-ubun kepala saya (author extreme). Awas kalo cuma baca aja, saya pites-pites entar kayak kutu (kidding -_-v). Toloooooong banget hargai usaha author untuk ngetik ni ff dengan ngasih review kalian. Terserah mau review chap duanya garing lah, jayus lah, krik-krik lah, sabodo amat, yang penting review (maksa). Makasih yang udah setia mereview ff saya **:D Author semaput.**


End file.
